L'amante religieuse
by acheroniastyx
Summary: Bloody Valentine Contest - J'ai mon petit rituel à la Saint-Valentin, je me fais un festin. Un festin de sang et de vierges... Lemons et sang, vous v'là prévenu e s
1. L'amante religieuse

**Bloody Valentine One Shot Contest**

**Cas :** L'amante religieuse

**Avocat de la défense :** Acheroniastyx

**Témoin de la défense :** Méla Cullen

**Suspects :** Edward et Bella

**Responsabilité :** L'univers de Twilight est l'oeuvre de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Pour consulter la playlist de "l'amante religieuse", rendez-vous sur mon profil  
**

* * *

**EPOV :**

**_New York, le 10 février 2012, 18 heures._**

La Saint Valentin, quelle stupide plaisanterie !

Décidément, les humains s'inventent tout et n'importe quoi. Sous prétexte de fêter « l'Amour », chaque année, les humains récompensent leurs compagnes avec un cadeau qui symbolise leur amour. C'est à croire que les humains aiment leur moitié une seule journée de l'année, et les 364 autres ou 365 si année bissextile, ils s'en branlent comme de leur première chemise ! Ils ont donc besoin d'une fête et surtout d'une date précise pour célébrer l'amour qu'ils portent à leur compagne, ça fait un peu post-It je trouve… Vous voyez, comme quand vous avez un rencard à ne pas rater et que vous le notez sur un petit bout de papier pour ne pas le zapper ou que vous l'aimantez au réfrigérateur pour qu'il se rappelle à vos bons souvenirs.

Et tout le folklore commercial qui a été crée autour, c'est d'un pitoyable !

Un mois avant la Saint Valentin, des tas de slogans publicitaires tous plus débiles les uns que les autres, fleurissent de partout ! Des trucs du genre « dites-lui avec des fleurs » ou « votre amour est comme un diamant éternel » et blablabla et blablabla et blablabla…

Résultat, les humains se font plumer à la Saint Valentin en dépenses faramineuses, pour prouver à l'élue de leur cœur que leur cadeau est digne de leur amour ! S'ils pensaient chaque jour à prouver leur amour ou avoir des petits gestes tendres, ils n'auraient pas besoin de se racheter à chaque 14 Février…

Pff… Société machiste et lucratique…

La seule chose que j'aime, à la Saint-Valentin, c'est mon petit rituel… Eh oui, je la souhaite également, à ma manière…

Oups ! Je ne me suis pas présenté, quelle impolitesse…

Je m'appelle Edward Masen, et bien que j'aie l'apparence d'un ado de dix-sept ans, je vais fêter mes 111 ans le 20 juin prochain. Non, non, je ne plaisante pas ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas complètement décati vu mon grand âge avancé ? La réponse est toute simple, je suis mort. Figé à tout jamais dans mon enveloppe charnelle de l'époque, celle d'un jeune-homme. Je suis un vampire, transformé à l'âge de 17 ans alors que je mourrais de la grippe espagnole par le docteur Carlisle Cullen, vampire de son état et mon mentor pendant de nombreuses années. Carlisle était comme un père pour moi et j'avais vite adopté son étrange mode d'alimentation. En effet, Carlisle se nourrissait exclusivement de sang animal, persuadé que nous pouvions vivre, le plus normalement possible parmi les humains. J'étais bien avec lui ainsi qu'avec les autres membres de notre clan qu'il avait sauvés… Jusqu'à ce que je ne supporte plus l'amour étouffant qui régnait au sein de ma famille – j'étais le seul célibataire parmi trois couples passionnément amoureux – et la honte d'avoir failli…

Le 14 février 2000, une fragrance puissante m'avait ensorcelé, déclenchant un véritable incendie dans ma gorge et je m'étais abreuvé au cou de l'humaine qui avait eu raison de mon semblant d'humanité et avait réveillé le monstre en moi : Marie Swann, la fille du shérif de la ville où nous vivions à l'époque, une jeune fille vierge d'à peine 17 ans. Elle sentait si bon ce jour-là…

**Flashback :**

_Il pleut ce jour-là lorsque je la vois rentrer chez elle à pied, les cours terminés beaucoup plus tôt à cause d'une grève des professeurs. Je m'arrête à côté d'elle et baisse la fenêtre._

_- Eh Marie ! Monte, je te dépose._

_- Oh salut ! Merci Edward !_

_Je referme la fenêtre en ouvrant la portière. Elle s'assoit sur le siège passager, la « place du mort » et referme la portière d'un claquement sec. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui parler, un lance-flammes me brûle la bouche, la langue, la gorge, l'estomac… lorsque l'odeur de Marie me parvient et s'infiltre en moi par tous les pores de la peau. Son parfum de lavande, déjà terriblement tentateur chaque jour en cours, est incroyablement renforcé par la pluie et déclenche chez moi non seulement une soif intense, mais également d'étranges sensations dans mon bas-ventre._

_- C'est très sympa de ta part Ed…_

_- Tu as quelque chose de prévu là maintenant ? On va faire un tour ?_

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander cela en voyant de délicieuses rougeurs colorer ses joues. Ses yeux brillent d'une curieuse lueur et elle rougit deux fois plus en hochant la tête en signe d'assentiment. Une appétissante et excitante odeur de musc emplit l'habitacle de la voiture et renforce l'obsédant parfum fleuri de Marie. Je me concentre sur la route et me régale de ce parfait mélange de fragrances et nous conduis jusqu'à la sortie de Forks, dans les bois. Je gare la voiture à l'abri des regards et le véhicule est à peine immobilisé que la jeune fille me saute dessus et s'empare timidement de mes lèvres. _

_Mon premier baiser…_

_Je lui réponds avec une fougue et une faim incroyable, me délectant de sentir ses lèvres chaudes et douces glisser sur les miennes dures et glacées ; sa langue se mêle à la mienne et je goûte sa bouche délicieuse puis ses mains s'attaquent à mon jeans. Je recule mon siège et l'abaisse, elle glousse et attaque mon cou d'une pluie de baisers._

_- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en rêvais Edward…_

_Je grogne en entendant ses paroles à peine chuchotées et lui arrache son chemisier, les boutons volent dans la voiture. Elle sursaute mais je lui réponds que j'en rêvais depuis longtemps aussi, ce qui la fait gémir. Marie m'allonge sur le siège et se tortille pour baisser jusqu'à mes chevilles mon jeans et mon boxer. Elle frissonne et hoquète lorsqu'elle voit mon membre fièrement tendu vers elle, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure et un soupçon d'inquiétude voile son regard, rapidement balayé par le désir qui l'illumine à présent. Je détache sa jupe et la balance à côté, puis fais courir mes mains ainsi que mes lèvres sur son corps. Je dégrafe son soutien-gorge et goûte ses seins l'un après l'autre, tétant ses pointes durcies avec une avidité sans pareille. Je prends ses seins en coupe dans mes mains et taquine ses tétons du pouce et de l'index tout en léchant son sternum. Je gémis et pince ses pointes gorgées de plaisir lorsqu'elle agrippe mon membre et que sa main chaude coulisse dessus. Elle est douée la petite, elle a presque réussi à me faire oublier son sang ! Il faut dire qu'elle éveille en moi des sensations que je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais expérimentées, même ma main droite ne m'avait jamais autant comblée. D'une main à la fois timide et curieuse, je glisse jusqu'à sa petite culotte. Putain, elle est si chaude et si humide ! J'agrippe le tissu et l'arrache d'un geste vif avant de caresser sa fente détrempée du bout des doigts et de plonger un doigt dans son antre brûlant et dégoulinant de plaisir, Marie pousse un petit cri de surprise. Je me redresse et fonds sur ses lèvres douces ; son bassin danse au-dessus de ma main et Marie couine comme une petite souris. J'enfonce un deuxième doigt et ses mouvements se font de plus en plus rapides et désordonnés ; mes gémissements et ses petits cris fusent de partout dans l'habitacle tandis que mes doigts vont et viennent en elle et que sa main s'active sur ma queue. Son corps se crispe brutalement, sa main agrippe mon chibre et ses parois se resserrent autour de mes doigts alors qu'elle est balayée par son orgasme. Je la retiens le temps que les tremblements cessent puis sa tête tombe lourdement sur mon épaule. Elle est très belle pour une humaine, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Elle siffle légèrement lorsque mes doigts quittent son antre ; je les lèche goulûment en la regardant droit dans les yeux, humm… elle est savoureuse… Elle est toute rouge et m'embrasse timidement et au moment où je pose mes mains sur ses hanches pour la soulever doucement et la placer juste au-dessus de moi, Marie se met à bégayer d'une petite voix craintive, ses grands yeux brun effrayés._

_- J… Je… C'est la p-première fois…_

_Je lèche son cou et frémis de sentir sa jugulaire palpiter follement contre ma langue lorsqu'elle m'avoue qu'elle est toujours vierge. Mes lèvres remontent lentement jusqu'à son oreille, je suçote son lobe et elle soupire en enroulant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, puis je chuchote d'une voix rauque au creux de son oreille._

_- Moi aussi… et tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de partager ça avec toi._

_Marie gémit lourdement puis rougit violemment. La brûlure de ma gorge n'en est que plus intense, mais j'ai trop envie d'elle pour la boire._

_Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et se cramponne à mes épaules en frottant sa fente contre ma queue raide et douloureuse. L'impatience… Elle se laisse glisser doucement sur moi en ondulant légèrement du bassin ; je la guide dans ses mouvements en posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Oh putain ! Elle est si chaude et si humide… si serrée… c'est un pur calvaire que de ne pas m'enfoncer sauvagement en elle. Je sens sa barrière se briser, elle se mord ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier de douleur et une larme roule sur sa joue. L'odeur de sang frais me parvient aux narines et je n'existe plus, submergé par le plaisir que cette faible humaine m'apporte et par le désir de m'abreuver de son sang. Marie commence à danser sur ma queue maintenant que la douleur a disparu. Elle s'empale sur mon membre, coulissant frénétiquement de bas en haut, de haut en bas, son bassin ondule au rythme du mien, putain ! Si j'avais su que le sexe était aussi bon, ça fait bien longtemps que je me serais laissé tenter ! Marie me chevauche continuellement, ma fière amazone… Des grognements bestiaux emplissent l'habitacle tandis que je m'enfonce sauvagement en elle ; je me redresse et m'empare de ses lèvres pour étouffer ses cris puis niche mon visage entre ses seins, à moitié étouffé par les bras de Marie étroitement serrés autour de mon cou. Je suçote l'un de ses tétons gorgé de plaisir, c'est si bon… Je me sens partir loin, perdu dans un océan de sensations et de plaisir exacerbés puis d'un dernier coup de rein, je me répands violemment en elle et envahi par mon orgasme, je mords son sein et me gorge de son sang si doux, si chaud, fruité en buvant à grands traits. Seigneur, c'est ça alors un orgasme ? Oh putain, j'en veux encore ! Je me délecte de son sang, toujours enfoui au plus profond de son intimité, et le plaisir me submerge à nouveau alors que la vie quitte lentement la jeune fille. Puis j'entends un faible « Edward… » suivi d'un souffle lourd et je sors de ma transe. _

_Oh seigneur, qu'ai-je fait ? _

_Le corps de Marie repose dans mes bras, totalement vidé de son sang ; j'ai tué une jeune fille après lui avoir volé son innocence… Et le pire, c'est que je n'en ai presque aucun remord…_

_Je rhabille le corps de Marie, je l'ai toujours respectée et la respecterai, même dans la mort. Je la sors de la voiture et la dépose tendrement sur un lit de fougères puis remonte précipitamment dans ma Volvo avant de quitter Forks lâchement car je ne veux pas affronter les regards compatissants ou réprobateurs de ma famille._

**Fin Flashback**

La petite Marie… C'est pour elle que j'ai mis en place mon rituel « spécial Saint Valentin », une façon de perpétuer sa mémoire, de lui rendre hommage…

Depuis mon impardonnable faute, chaque 14 février, je me fais un petit festin…

De sang…

Et de vierges…

Il n'y a rien de plus doux que de sentir le sang d'une vierge couler dans la gorge…

Si ce n'est être au plus profond d'elle-même en buvant ce précieux nectar…

Voilà pourquoi je me ballade dans les environs de Central Park ce soir, je prépare mon gueuleton du 14 !

J'ai trouvé la solution idéale pour faire mes courses sans avoir à me rabattre sur des proies de seconde catégorie : le « speed-dating » !

Nombre d'humains ont peur de passer la « fête des amoureux » en solitaire et participent à des speed-dating peu de temps avant, histoire de faire leur choix sur le ou la potentiel(le) élu(e) de leur cœur pour une unique soirée. J'en fais de même, avec les « potentielles » qui viendront me régaler de leurs innocences et divins nectars…

J'entre dans la salle où à lieu la réunion et mon regard se porte systématiquement sur deux petites brunettes… Humm… mignonnes… prometteuses… et j'en suis certain, vierges. Mon odorat ne me trompe pas… L'innocence a un parfum très particulier et les vierges sont… les meilleures…

Angéla… Toi ma mignonne, je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire danser sur le bout de ma queue avant de te croquer ! Allez hop ! Rencard le 14 février à 17h!

Jessica… Seigneur, quelle idiote ! Mais son sang sent très bon… ça rééquilibre la valeur de la marchandise. Et en plus, elle n'habite pas loin de chez Angéla ! 18h, ça sera parfait…

Lauren… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve à jacasser comme ça ! Et elle me fait marrer à essayer de me faire croire qu'elle n'a jamais vu le loup… Si tu savais, ma pauvre fille, que je peux connaître tous tes plus inavouables secrets en plongeant dans tes pensées… Je le sais très bien que tu n'es plus de toute première fraîcheur, ça ne sert à rien de t'escrimer à prétexter le contraire ! Mais bon, pour une fois, ça pourrait être sympa de tenter une humaine avec un peu d'expérience… Humm… Surtout que d'après tes souvenirs du week-end dernier, tu m'as l'air d'être une sacrée coquine… Allez, le 14 à 18h40 ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser chez cette idiote de Jessica : un coup vite fait, un petit souper, dont elle sera le plat principal et basta !

J'allai m'approcher de ma future proie lorsqu'une fragrance extraordinaire me parvient aux narines et fait couler le venin à grands flots dans ma gorge. Un parfum de lavande, légèrement familier, combiné au freesia… Putain ! Et en plus, ça me fout la gaule !

Je cherche l'origine de cette incroyable senteur et mon regard tombe sur un ange. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots possibles pour décrire cette apparition… Une jeune femme se tient devant moi, rayonnante dans sa robe blanche qui me fait penser aux toges que les femmes portaient dans l'antiquité ; une paire de sandales de type spartiates aux pieds, nus d'ailleurs... De lourdes boucles brunes retombent en cascades fluides sur ses frêles épaules, son visage en forme de cœur à la peau diaphane éclipse ceux de toutes les autres femmes présentes dans la salle. D'immenses yeux chocolat d'une profondeur abyssale éclairent son visage, ses pommettes hautes et légèrement saillantes affinent son visage et adoucissent ses traits, son nez finement retroussé lui donne un air juvénile absolument charmant et ses lèvres roses et charnues, délicatement ourlées, sont une pure invitation aux baisers. Par certains côtés, elle me rappelle la petite Marie, elles se ressemblent étrangement… Même si l'apparition devant moi est digne d'être déifiée. Et ce parfum… Je n'avais jamais senti pareille fragrance parmi les humains, c'est même à se demander si elle l'est réellement. Deux oreilles… deux bras… deux jambes… deux pieds… cinq doigts à chaque main et cinq orteils à chaque pied. C'est tout bon ! Sa peau est si fine que je perçois le battement dans ses artères, j'arriverai presque à entendre son sang chanter pour moi. Il m'appelle, c'est un véritable supplice… Je lève les yeux et croise le regard de ma sirène. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que je la détaille. Si son visage est une pure perfection, il n'y a pas de qualificatifs pour décrire la magnificence de son corps…

De longues jambes fines et délicieusement galbées, des hanches larges et une taille fine, un ventre que je devine ferme sous le tissu qui recouvre son corps, des seins voluptueux et pointant fièrement, des bras légèrement musclés et des petites mains fines aux longs doigts. Et sa bouche… Je me damnerai 1000 fois pour la sentir sur mon corps…

Et son odeur… C'est un million de fois plus douloureux et ensorcelant que celui de Marie…

Je la veux… Je la veux… JE LA VEUX !

Il me la faut…

Pourquoi ses pensées me sont-elles interdites ? C'est d'un frustrant ! Et ce parfum… Bordel !

Parfait ! Elle accepte de me rencontrer pour la Saint-Valentin… Quoi ? Pas avant 21h ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre après Lauren ?

Humm… Elle ne vit pas dans n'importe quoi… En plein Manhattan, au dernier étage d'un immense immeuble, je connais le quartier, Mademoiselle a des goûts de luxe… Encore quelques paroles pour détendre l'atmosphère… Ah tiens, elle s'appelle Isabella, c'est magnifique… Elle préfère Bella, ça lui va très bien, elle est belle, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Une beauté époustouflante, intolérable.

Un sang à l'odeur enchanteresse et, mieux que parfait, toujours vierge.

Humm… Ma petite Bella…

Je sens qu'on va bien s'éclater tous les deux pour la Saint-Valentin…

_**New-York, le 14 Février 2012, 20 h 30**_

Je sors de chez Lauren après y avoir passé un très agréable moment. Et dire que je ne savais pas quoi faire en attendant mon rencard avec la petite Bella ! Il me reste juste le temps de me requinquer et de me rendre à son appartement.

Je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps aujourd'hui et je me suis déjà fait un bon petit gueuleton. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que la fin de soirée avec la petite Bella sera plus que prometteuse…

4 Jours, 4 putains de jours que son délicieux parfum hante mes narines et me met l'eau à la bouche. Enfin le venin.

Et je suis certain que son corps de rêve recèle de fabuleux mystères et est propice aux plaisirs de la chair…

Quand j'y repense, je ne me serai pas emmerdé aujourd'hui…

La petite Angéla… Humm ! Délicieuse… dans tous les sens du terme. Je lui ai offert un dépucelage en beauté. Je l'ai embrassée, elle était timide mais elle s'est vite laissé faire… Je l'ai déshabillée, léchée, et embrassée sur tout le corps, j'ai taquiné ses petits seins, un peu trop petits à mon goût d'ailleurs… Je lui ai léché tous ses plis pendant que je les trifouillais avec mes doigts, elle avait bon goût. Une fois qu'elle a joui, je l'ai pénétrée d'un vif coup de rein et une fois que sa douleur était passée, on a passé un très agréable moment. Elle a prit beaucoup de plaisir, moi aussi d'ailleurs… Je l'ai mordue pendant mon orgasme, putain, c'était… démentiel !

Elle avait bon goût. Brave petite Angéla… C'était un bon coup, dommage que personne ne puisse plus en profiter… Les hommes ne savent pas à côté de quoi ils sont passés, cette petite était prometteuse ; une vraie mine de plaisir…

Je suis ensuite allé chez Jessica. Putain, quel boulet cette fille ! D'une bêtise incroyable, jamais vu ça ! Et pourtant, elle était brune ! Oui, oui, je vous jure, une vraie brune. Elle devait être blonde dans une vie antérieure ou golden retriever. Totalement conne, mais une bonne odeur ! Par contre, le goût de son sang s'est révélé très décevant… Trop gras et trop sucré, saturé par les saloperies que les adeptes de la Junk Food se claquent sur l'estomac. Beurk !

Et un coup assez moyen, trop passive… Elle a écarté les cuisses et attendu que ça se passe. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'ai abrégé mes souffrances en la saignant. Si j'avais su que je ne les abrégerais pas mais, au contraire, les augmenterais avec son sang sponsorisé McDonald's…

Je suis arrivé chez Lauren avec un peu d'avance, je ne l'ai pas regretté… Elle m'a accueilli vêtue d'un déshabillé en soie blanche. J'ai failli rigoler en entendant ses pensées, elle était persuadée qu'en étant habillée en blanc, elle passerait pour une pure et innocente jeune fille ! Quelle blague !

Mais bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était très bien de déroger à la règle, une vraie petite cochonne cette Lauren… Humm… elle m'a fait découvrir des choses avec sa langue, c'était… c'était… Humm !

Au moins, l'avantage avec Lauren, c'est qu'on ne perd pas de temps en parlottes inutiles.

J'étais à peine arrivé qu'elle me sautait au paf ; elle m'a plaqué contre la porte de sa chambre et s'est jetée sur mes lèvres en déboutonnant mon jeans. Ses lèvres, pas géniales… Elle salive de trop, beaucoup trop… En fait, elle bave… Mais je dois reconnaître que son problème d'hyper salivation s'est révélé très agréable sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Ma queue est à peine libérée de mon boxer que Lauren m'avale entièrement. Ma première fellation.

Tout un programme…

Sa bouche va et vient savamment sur ma queue, aspirant, mordillant, léchouillant méthodiquement chaque centimètre carré de la partie la plus intime de mon anatomie… Je suis au pays merveilleux de la béatitude et de l'enchantement. N'y tenant plus, j'agrippe ses cheveux et accompagne sa caresse de coups de rein ; je baise sa bouche à n'en plus pouvoir, Lauren gémit et me suce encore plus fort. Je crie en me répandant longuement dans sa bouche, putain c'est bon ! Elle lèche ma queue pour me nettoyer et me regarde, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Les jambes tremblantes, je me baisse pour la soulever et la jette sur son lit. J'arrache sa « tenue » et le string minimaliste qui la complète ; le tissu est ruiné tellement il est trempé. J'enfonce deux doigts en elle, Lauren est si mouillée qu'ils glissent aisément. Elle se tortille en gémissant sur mes doigts et me regarde, un sourire coquin et avide aux lèvres. Je lèche mes doigts après l'avoir caressé pendant quelques instants ; son goût est vraiment pas terrible, trop fade, insipide… Mais bon, c'est une vraie petite salope, ça compense !

Je la pénètre d'un puissant coup de rein, elle crie. Elle ondule du bassin quelques instants puis me repousse avec un petit clin d'œil vicieux avant de se mettre à quatre pattes et de bouger son cul de droite à gauche, comme un chien remuerait de la queue. Humm… La petite Lauren se prend pour une chienne ? Et bien je vais te prendre comme une chienne. J'agrippe ses hanches et m'enfonce sauvagement en elle. Wééééé… C'est encore meilleur comme ça. J'adore sentir sa chatte serrée coulisser sur ma queue. Elle ne met pas beaucoup de temps pour se mettre à hurler alors que je bute frénétiquement en elle, encore et encore. Elle jouit rapidement sous mes assauts répétés et j'enroule fermement mes bras autour de sa taille pour plonger violemment en elle alors que mon orgasme me frappe, je me laisse tomber à genoux, entraînant l'humaine avec moi et redressant son buste d'un bras. Ma bouche trouve facilement son cou et je la mords, me délectant de sentir son essence vitale couler dans ma gorge. Un putain d'orgasme, wow !

Une vraie petite cochonne cette Lauren, j'ai pris du bon temps…

Elle m'a bien vidé tout de même… Il va falloir que je me requinque avant d'arriver chez Bella, d'ailleurs, j'y suis presque. Ah ! Une p'tite brunette qui passe. Je ne sais pas si elle est vierge, mais elle sent bon et de toute manière, j'ai trop soif pour me poser des questions… Un petit sourire et je l'entraîne facilement dans une ruelle sombre, allez hop ! Un petit bisou dans le cou et elle m'offre sa jugulaire. Humm… elle a bon goût ! Une fois qu'elle est asséchée, je traîne son cadavre vers des containers un peu plus loin. J'arrache ses vêtements, les humains sont tellement stupides qu'ils penseront à une agression sexuelle. Je reprends ma route en direction de chez Bella, j'arrive dans sa rue et vois de loin son immeuble. Je connaissais le quartier, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Elle vit dans un building d'une trentaine d'étages et l'appartement tout en haut doit bien faire dans les trois-quatre cents mètres carrés. Il y a une série d'interphones à l'entrée de l'immeuble, l'un d'eux est isolé des autres. Appartement 69, c'est celui-là. Une voix grésille en sortant de l'interphone.

_- Bonsoir. Que désirez-vous ?_

- Bonsoir. Edward Masen, j'ai rendez-vous avec Isabella.

_- Vous pouvez entrer. Ascenseur de droite. _

TUUUUUUUT !

Je pousse la porte et me dirige vers les ascenseurs. Il y en a trois dont un privatif, celui de droite. J'appuie sur le bouton, les portes s'ouvrent et j'y pénètre. Un seul bouton pour un seul étage, celui de Bella. La cabine monte assez rapidement puis stoppe au trentième étage. J'entends une grille qu'on tire et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin vers mon futur paradis et prochain repas jouissif.

Une jeune femme blonde, aux cheveux si clairs qu'ils en sont presque argentés, me fait pénétrer dans l'appartement ou plutôt une espèce d'antichambre remplie de portes. Cette fille est tout simplement magnifique. Beaucoup moins que Bella, personne ne lui arrive à la cheville ! Mais très jolie quand même… et vierge. Toi ma belle, une fois que je me serais occupé de la propriétaire des lieux, je passerai te rendre une petite visite…

Elle est vêtue d'une espèce de courte toge blanche et elle a des spartiates aux pieds, ça lui donne un air de « Xéna la guerrière » absolument sexy. Elle s'incline devant moi avant de m'entraîner vers une porte.

- Si Monsieur veut bien me suivre.

Elle ouvre une porte et s'efface pour me laisser passer. L'appartement doit être insonorisé car la pièce où je pénètre est envahie par la musique. Bella a de bons goûts d'ailleurs, je reconnais le « duo des fleurs ». J'ai l'impression de faire un bond dans le temps tant l'endroit où je me trouve est étrange. Je me serai cru revenu pendant l'antiquité. Des sculptures, des lithographies, des vases, amphores… d'origines étrusque, grecque ou encore romaine trônent ça et là, j'ai même l'impression que certaines pièces sont antérieures à l'âge de bronze. Je me croirai dans un musée dédié à l'art antique… De loin, j'aperçois une fine forme sur la terrasse, évoluant au rythme de la musique. D'immenses voiles d'organdi et de gaze blanche recouvrent le plafond, les murs, donnant un aspect vaporeux et éthéré à la pièce, sublimée par les centaines de bougies qui l'illuminent. Bella finit par s'apercevoir de ma présence et daigne me rejoindre. Si, lors du speed-dating, j'avais l'impression d'être face à un ange, là je suis avec une déesse…

Un fin tissu d'une blancheur immaculée recouvre le corps de la jeune femme, le tissu retenu par deux pièces de bronze situées sur ses frêles épaules. Sa… robe ? toge ? est fendue jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, de chaque côté, le décolleté plongeant me révèle qu'elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge et le dos est si échancré qu'il me dévoile la plus belle des chutes de rein que j'aie jamais vue. Ses lourds cheveux bruns et bouclés retombent en cascade régulière sur ses épaules, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Aphrodite personnifiée en face de moi.

Bella s'approche de moi lentement, sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Son regard chocolat est affamé et son parfum obsédant m'envoûte totalement. Elle tourne autour de moi tel un prédateur autour de sa proie. Elle me jauge et apparemment, ça lui plait… Enfin, elle pose ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes.

- Edwaaaard ! Comme je suis heureuse que tu aies pu venir… Désires-tu manger quelque chose ?

- Je n'aurai raté notre rencontre pour rien au monde, Isabella. Merci pour l'attention mais… j'ai déjà dîné avant de venir.

Si elle savait !

Elle agrippe ma main d'une poigne ferme et m'entraîne à sa suite dans une espèce de salon, ou chambre, ou quelque chose du genre. Plusieurs méridiennes sont installées sous de grands voilages blancs, une quantité astronomique de coussins posés à même le sol et des vasques renfermant des bougies ou des fleurs complètent l'ensemble. Encore une fois, beaucoup de sculptures et de gravures. Elle me pousse délicatement sur une méridienne et s'installe près de moi. Un étrange éclat attire mon œil et mon regard finit par se poser sur une étrange croix en or sertie d'émeraudes, perdue entre les seins, que je devine splendides sous le tissu, de Bella. Malgré moi, je tends un doigt vers le bijou et l'effleure. Il a l'air très ancien, et pourtant il brille de mille feux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une croix d'Ânkh.

- Une quoi ?

- Une croix d'Ânkh. C'est un symbole égyptien. Elle est la croix de vie pour les pharaons et pour les dieux, elle est la croix de la connaissance qui leur permet de déchiffrer les mystères de la vie éternelle…

- En tous cas, elle est magnifique… et paraît être ancienne également, comme la majorité des œuvres d'art qui sont chez toi. Tu aimes l'antiquité ?

Bella me regarde, un petit sourire paisible aux lèvres, mais son regard est lointain, comme perdu dans d'autres sphères. Elle est ailleurs, tout en étant là près de moi.

- Humm… On peut dire ça. J'aime les histoires qui s'y accrochent…

- De cette période, il en résulte surtout les mythes et légendes.

- Ah ! Ah ! Crois-moi Edward, tout n'est pas que mythes ou légendes ! Ce ne sont que de pâles reflets de la réalité, déformée par les hommes. La majorité des mythes ont une origine que l'on peut vérifier.

Si elle savait ! Je fais moi-même parti des « mythes » !

Mon regard se pose sur la sculpture d'un buste et d'un visage. En le détaillant attentivement, je trouve une étrange ressemblance avec l'ange qui me fait face. Observant tour à tour toutes les sculptures, je m'aperçois que les trois-quarts ressemblent à Bella. Son rire cristallin retentit dans la pièce, se répercutant sur l'immense gong trônant dans le salon.

- Je sais Edward, cela peut sembler… déroutant !

- C'est étrange, je vois bien que ces sculptures ont plus d'un millénaire, mais… elles te ressemblent…

- Trois millénaires pour être exacte, voir plus pour les pièces que tu peux voir là-bas. Pour ce qui est de la ressemblance, cela doit être… génétique. Quelques traits passés de génération en génération…

- Quoi ? Serait-ce ton aïeule là-dessus ? Comment ?

- C'est mon… héritage, on peut dire cela comme ça…

- Intéressant. Tu m'expliques ?

- Humm… C'est une longue histoire… tombée depuis longtemps dans le domaine des légendes…

Bella a de nouveau ce sourire paisible sur les lèvres et son regard brûlant me transperce. Il émane d'elle une aura de mystère et de puissance tout bonnement incroyable et je me sens comme aspiré par elle. Elle me fascine. Son parfum épouvantablement tentateur s'insinue jusqu'au plus profond de mon corps et de mon âme. Son parfum qui n'arrête pas de se modifier, se chargeant de phéromones, d'adrénaline et d'excitation… En quelques jours, son parfum est devenu mon addictionnuméro un. Une mèche de cheveux retombe devant ses yeux et je m'en empare pour la coincer derrière son oreille ; elle frémit sous mon toucher et un faible gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Humm… parfait !

- J'aime les histoires, Bella… Surtout les légendes… Et j'ai tout mon temps.

Elle opine légèrement puis me fait un sourire terriblement sexy. Et dire que je n'ai toujours pas goûté ses lèvres… Je pose mon index sous son menton et lève son visage à la hauteur du mien. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, noircis de désir et effleure délicatement ses lèvres des miennes. Elles sont… succulentes. Si douces, si souples, si tièdes et si sucrées… un régal. Sa langue dessine timidement le contour de ma bouche et j'entrouvre mes lèvres pour capturer sa langue avec la mienne. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et cette sensation est tout simplement exquise. J'explore sa délicieuse bouche du bout de la langue et presse le petit corps souple et tiède de Bella contre le mien. J'entends son cœur s'emballer selon un rythme étrange. Badaboum-badaboum-baboum-badaboum… Son cœur chante pour moi.

Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle. Une ombre furtive voile son regard avant de se changer subitement en désir.

Elle tripote machinalement le bijou qui retombe entre ses seins et j'entends un claquement métallique récurrent. J'observe à nouveau le bijou et une lueur éclate d'un léger interstice présent dans le bijou. Un claquement métallique à nouveau et l'éclat a disparu.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Edward ?

-Humm… Un verre de vin, pourquoi pas.

Elle frappe deux fois dans ses mains, deux petits coups secs. La jeune femme qui m'a ouvert vient vers nous, portant un plateau avec une bouteille et deux verres. Humm… Du Chardonnay… La jeune femme nous sert puis tend son verre à Bella avant de faire la même chose avec moi. Sa tunique est si décolletée que j'ai une vue parfaite sur les seins de notre serveuse.

- Merci Tanya, tu peux disposer.

- Comme vous le désirez, Maîtresse Isabella.

Maîtresse ?

Tanya, puisqu'elle s'appelle ainsi, repart, nous laissant à nouveau seuls.

Bella sirote son vin, le regard loin, très loin d'ici. Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, mais elle n'est pas avec moi… Elle me frustre. Et ses pensées qui me sont interdites, ça m'énerve !

Je l'embrasse dans le cou pour la ramener à moi, me délectant de la saveur si particulière de sa peau.

- Oups ! Excuse-moi, Edward… J'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

- Agréables, j'espère…

Bella se tourne vers moi et plonge son regard affamé dans le mien.

- Très… Me répond-elle avec un sourire sexy aux lèvres.

- Et cette légende, alors… Tu me la racontes ?

- Humm… As-tu déjà entendu parler des Amazones ?

- Les femmes guerrières, c'est ça ?

- Oui et non… Leur histoire a été plus que déformée avec le temps ! Elles n'étaient pas que des guerrières, mais les garantes de la paix dans le monde.

- Comment ça ?

- La première fois où elles ont été mentionnées remonte à l'age de pierre. À cette époque reculée, il n'y avait que guerres et barbaries, uniquement pour des territoires, de la nourriture et des femmes. Elles n'avaient pas leur mot à dire et devaient subir la sauvagerie des hommes. Un dieu a eu pitié de la race humaine et a crée une déesse, pour les femmes. Afin de les protéger de la folie des hommes et de leur montrer qu'elles en étaient les égales voir supérieures aux mâles.

- Comment s'appelle cette déesse ?

- Oh ! Son nom a depuis longtemps été perdu, ou alors il change, parfois… Cette déesse s'est accouplée avec un humain et les amazones sont nées. Elles étaient de farouches guerrières et se sont battues pendant quelques siècles, jusqu'à ce que les hommes admettent que la guerre était inutile. Elles ont instauré la paix dans le monde en se déployant sur tous les continents. Les Amazones maîtrisaient les mers et les terres et grâce à elles, les hommes ont pu se focaliser sur des choses plus importantes que la guerre, les territoires… Ainsi sont nées les grandes civilisations : égyptienne, grecque, romaine, les aztèques, Mayas, Incas… Toutes ces grandes civilisations qui ont engendré d'immenses avancées technologiques, entre autres, ont pu voir le jour car les Amazones étaient les farouches gardiennes de la paix. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possible jusqu'à Alexandre le Grand…

Le regard de Bella s'assombrit à ce moment là et sa voix était tendue par la colère…

- La Reine des Amazones trouvait que ce grand guerrier méritait de lui faire un enfant, contre l'avis de la déesse. Alexandre, lui, ne voulait que la domination. Il en avait assez de ce monde de paix, il ne supportait pas que des femmes dirigent, en quelque sorte, le monde. Malheureusement, les hommes tremblaient devant les amazones. Il a alors décidé de les éradiquer… Il s'est associé avec des créatures démoniaques et des créatures de la nuit afin d'enlever leur déesse et de l'enfermer dans l'enveloppe charnelle d'une femme. Et il a réussi, avec l'aide des créatures. Elle a été emprisonnée par des vampires et elle est précieusement gardée depuis tout ce temps… Mais elle reviendra ! Libérer les femmes et le monde de la sauvagerie des hommes…

- Intéressante légende, Bella… Mais… je ne vois pas le rapport avec ta ressemblance avec ces sculptures…

- Humm… Caractère héréditaire ! On peut dire que je suis l'une des descendantes des dernières Amazones…

Qu'elle est mignonne à croire à toutes ces légendes… Pauvre petit chaton fragile qui se prend pour une farouche guerrière et que je vais croquer en une seule bouchée…

- J'ai soif !

Elle frappe à nouveau dans ses mains et Tanya refait son apparition, une nouvelle bouteille de Chardonnay dans les mains. Humm… Cette fille est diablement sexy aussi…

Tanya s'éloigne d'une démarche chaloupée et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer son petit cul.

- Elle te plaît, Edward ? Susurre Bella d'une voix rauque à mon oreille.

- …

- Tu as envie d'elle ? Ne sois pas timide, dis-le si tu la veux…

Apparemment, je dois avoir une mine totalement perdue car Bella explose de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle est tout simplement magnifique…

Elle frappe à nouveau deux fois dans ses mains et Tanya arrive.

- Oui Maîtresse, vous m'avez appelée ?

- Ma petite Tanya… Je crois que notre invité, ici présent, a très envie de toi…

Bella s'est levée et tourne autour de Tanya comme un chat autour d'une souris tout en laissant traîner l'un de ses doigts fins sur le corps de Tanya. Mon souffle se coupe lorsque je vois ce doigt remonter vers la poitrine de Tanya et titiller ses tétons au-dessus du tissu, puis redescendre le long de son ventre et effleurer son intimité.

- Elle te plaît Edward ? Dis-le-moi, réponds !

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre et complètement époustouflé par le comportement de Bella, je me contente de hocher faiblement la tête. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air con, mais avec deux bombes comme ça devant moi, je ne sais plus quoi dire.

- Tu la veux Edward ? Prends-la, elle n'attend que ça… N'est-ce pas, Tanya ?

- Oui, maîtresse.

Bella vrille son regard au mien, il est si intense qu'il me brûle. Puis tout en me fixant, elle fait courir ses mains fines sur le corps de la blonde et fait tomber sa toge. Tanya se retrouve nue devant nous tandis que Bella, le ventre collé au dos de la blonde, caresse langoureusement le ventre de Tanya, une main remontant pour empalmer un sein et l'autre descendant jusqu'à sa fente où elle y plonge deux doigts, faisant gémir la blonde de plaisir.

Ce spectacle me rend dingue et je bande tellement que j'en ai mal. Bella doit sentir mon émoi car elle lâche Tanya et s'approche lentement de moi, gracieuse prédatrice. Elle se penche et pose ses délicieuses lèvres sur mon cou, traçant un chemin de baisers brûlants jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Vas-y Edward… Tu en as envie, je le sais… Sers-toi !

Je plonge mon regard hébété dans le sien. J'hallucine complètement !

Moi qui pensais avoir affaire à une pucelle effarouchée, me voilà face à une vierge lubrique ! Parce que ça, j'en suis sûr, elles sont vierges toutes les deux, je le sais. Ce petit parfum d'innocence, typique aux vierges, est présent chez elles, mon flair ne me trompe jamais ! Bella doit certainement lire tout mon raisonnement dans mon regard car elle explose de rire en secouant la tête. Ses lourdes boucles brunes rebondissent sur ses épaules en suivant le doux rythme de son rire enchanteur et le mouvement est quasiment hypnotique.

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Edward… Mais pourquoi les hommes pensent-ils tous qu'une vierge est fatalement pure ? C'est bien de la bêtise masculine, ça !

- Qu.. Quoi ? Je… je…

Putain ! C'est bien la première fois de mon existence que je me retrouve à bafouiller… devant une gonzesse, en plus ! T'es d'un pathétique mon pauvre Eddy !

- Edward… Je suis peut-être vierge, je te l'accorde, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être innocente ou prude, non ?

Bella prend ma main et m'incite à me lever ; je suis le mouvement. Elle caresse mon visage et mon cou avec douceur et tendresse avant d'agripper mes cheveux avec une force impressionnante et de s'emparer fougueusement de mes lèvres ; je gémis lorsque sa délicieuse langue se mêle à la mienne. Mes mains glissent sur son corps de déesse et se posent sur ses fesses, je la presse fermement contre moi et elle halète lorsqu'elle sent à quel point elle me fait bander. Elle s'écarte de moi à bout de souffle, j'avoue, je le suis également. Son regard ensorcelant me transperce et son sourire radieux et incroyablement coquin me fait chavirer. Elle commence à déboutonner lentement ma chemise, embrassant ma peau dénudée bouton après bouton, puis la fait glisser le long de mes bras avant de la jeter au sol. Ses mains glissent jusqu'à ma ceinture, et tout aussi lentement, elle défait mon jeans et s'agenouille devant moi sans quitter mes yeux pour me l'enlever entièrement. Lorsqu'elle libère ma queue, douloureuse d'avoir été si longtemps contenue dans mon boxer, elle halète à nouveau puis passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie en la voyant faire, sentir sa langue sur ma bite.

- Humm… Tu es sacrément bien monté, Edward… Je t'ai très bien choisi et j'en suis ravie…

Ma pauvre… Si tu savais que _je_ t'ai choisie pour mieux te savourer une fois que je t'aurai faite mienne !

Elle se relève brusquement et remonte lentement ses mains le long de son ventre, de sa voluptueuse poitrine puis les pose sur les deux pièces de bronze retenant l'étoffe qui la recouvre et les soulève ; sa toge glisse sur le sol, dévoilant son splendide corps. Elle est absolument parfaite. Tout en elle n'est qu'harmonie, douceur et volupté. Ses courbes délicieuses et sensuelles sont une invitation à l'amour et aux plaisirs de la chair. Hormis ses magnifiques cheveux, ses cils et sourcils, elle est absolument imberbe et son sexe nu est le plus exquis des fruits défendus. Je ne l'ai pas encore goûté, mais je suis certain qu'il sera succulent… Alors que je contemple la perfection absolue, Bella agrippe ma queue ; sa main tiède va et vient pendant quelques instants et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir sous sa caresse. Vierge, peut-être, mais douée pour la branlette !

Elle se tourne sans pour autant lâcher ma bite puis m'entraîne à sa suite, tenant ma queue comme si j'étais un clebs qu'elle tenait en laisse, et m'emmène jusqu'à Tanya.

Je l'avais complètement zappée celle-là…

- Vas-y Edward. Elle est à toi…

Bella m'embrasse une dernière fois puis va s'allonger sur la méridienne qui est à côté de Tanya et moi.

Quoi ? Elle veut que je saute sa… domestique devant elle ?

Je dois avoir l'air à côté de mes pompes car Bella souffle lourdement avant de plonger son regard dans le mien et de parler à nouveau.

- Edward… J'ai choisi de t'offrir ma virginité, j'ai au moins le droit de savoir si tu es un amant émérite, tu ne crois pas ?

- Euh…

- Réponds Edward !

Je déglutis difficilement avant d'acquiescer.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, Edward…

- Euh… Oui Bella. Tu as le droit de savoir…

Mais c'est dingue ça ! Moi, le prédateur suprême, l'ennemi public numéro un des humains, tremble presque devant une faible femme… Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

Bon, je dois admettre que ses réactions totalement imprévisibles et ses « envies » particulières me sidèrent carrément.

- Par-fait !

Bella s'installe paresseusement sur sa méridienne et nous observe. Enfin… surtout moi. Elle veut que je culbute Tanya devant elle ? Soit ! Ses désirs sont des ordres !

Quel pied quand même… Pour une fois, je vais savourer une vierge vicieuse… Humm quel délice !

J'enroule un bras autour de Tanya, mon regard plongé dans celui envieux de Bella, et alors que j'allais embrasser la blonde, elle s'écarte d'un bond, complètement paniquée, les yeux écarquillés par la frayeur. Bella se relève brusquement d'un mouvement fluide et pose ses mains sur les joues de Tanya, la forçant à croiser son regard.

- Sssssh Tanya… C'est de ma faute, j'ai oublié… Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Ça va aller, maintenant ?

La blonde regarde Bella avec un air de profonde adoration et vénération, avant de chuchoter d'une voix douce et emplie de ferveur « oui maîtresse ».

- Je suis désolée, Edward, j'avais oublié… Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de Tanya, Edward. Tout, sauf deux choses : l'embrasser et prendre sa virginité. Tes lèvres sont à moi, et moi seule, et son hymen doit rester intact jusqu'à sa conversion.

Conversion ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Elles font partie d'une secte ou quoi ? Bah ! Ça ne me concerne pas de toute façon, une fois que je serai parti d'ici, il n'y aura plus de « conversion » possible pour Tanya puisque je l'aurai vidée, comme sa « maîtresse » même si pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller.

Je peux faire tout ce que je veux… Humm… Intéressant. Aujourd'hui, en plus de mon habituel festin de vierges, sera le jour de toutes les expériences inédites et inattendues.

Bella caresse doucement les bras de Tanya et l'embrasse sur le front avant de la pousser dans mes bras puis s'empare fougueusement de mes lèvres, m'embrasant instantanément. Je prends ses seins en coupe dans mes mains et taquine ses pointes tendues, les faisant rouler entre mes pouces et mes index ; un capiteux parfum de musc embaume la pièce, ou plutôt deux. La brune et la blonde sont dans le même état d'excitation avancé que le mien. Je m'écarte de ses lèvres à bout de souffle et plonge sur un sein, suçotant goulûment son téton et Bella gémit lourdement sous ma caresse. Le sein de ma déesse étouffe mon cri lorsque les lèvres brûlantes de Tanya se referment autour de mon chibre. Si je l'avais oubliée, elle s'est agréablement rappelée à mon souvenir… Je glisse une main dans la douce chevelure blonde lorsque je me sens buter au fond de sa gorge. Oh putain, c'est trop bon ! Bella plaque brutalement ses lèvres tièdes sur les miennes et enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche, sa délicieuse haleine si envoûtante combinée à la bouche de Tanya qui s'active sur ma queue me fait chavirer. Les mains de Bella courent sur mon corps, tout comme les miennes explorent le sien si parfait. J'effleure sa fente du bout des doigts, elle est si humide et son parfum si tentateur… Elle gémit lorsque j'enfonce un doigt en elle et crie lorsqu'après quelques va-et-vient, un second doigt s'ajoute au premier. Je me régale de la sentir frémir et dégouliner sur mes doigts et la bouche de Tanya qui me lèche et m'aspire méthodiquement ne fait que renforcer ces sensations.

Putain, quelle journée ! Et quel pied ! Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je suis tombé sur deux pucelles plus que vicelardes et prêtes à tous les jeux…

Bella jouit violemment, explosant de plaisir sur mes doigts et son orgasme entraîne le mien, je me déverse dans la gorge de Tanya en criant. Elle avale tout ce que je lui envoie sans protester puis se tourne vers sa « maîtresse » avec la même adoration sur le visage. Je lèche goulûment mes doigts ; putain, Bella est plus que savoureuse, elle est absolument exquise… divine !

- Tu as aimé la bouche de Tanya, Edward ? Me susurre-t-elle d'une voix sexy au creux de l'oreille.

Bordel, même sa voix me rend fou !

Je lui réponds un timide « oui », ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre d'autre. Comment dire à votre rencard initial que vous avez adoré la pipe magistrale administrée par sa servante et que vous n'attendez qu'une chose, que votre rencard s'y mette aussi ?

Bella tapote doucement la tête de Tanya, comme si elle flattait son chien, et lui sourit, apparemment satisfaite.

- C'est très bien ma Tanya, je suis fière de toi… Et si tu lui faisais découvrir ton autre talent ?

- Oui Maîtresse !

Tanya se redresse puis s'écarte légèrement de nous lorsqu'elle voit Bella se caler dans mes bras.

- Tanya va encore s'occuper un peu de toi afin que tu sois prêt pour moi… J'espère pour toi que tu ne seras pas trop fatigué, je n'ai pas envie d'être déçue… Chuchote-t-elle d'une voix ensorcelante, quasiment hypnotique, mais d'où pointe une légère trace de menace.

Ah ! Comme si je pouvais me fatiguer ! La bonne blague ! L'un des nombreux avantages d'être un vampire, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour recharger les batteries…

J'empoigne ses boucles brunes et tire ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que son regard croise le mien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma belle. Dès que j'en aurai fini avec elle, je serais tout à toi… Et crois-moi, tu me supplieras d'arrêter tellement je t'épuiserai…

Son regard pétille d'envie et de désir et un faible cri étranglé s'échappe de ses lèvres si douces.

- Humm… J'ai hâte de voir ça… Dépêches-toi et expédie Tanya que l'on puisse passer aux choses sérieuses…

Elle m'embrasse chastement puis s'écarte de moi pour retourner à sa méridienne, juste devant nous. En passant près de Tanya, Bella lui caresse doucement le bras et lui fait un sourire satisfait.

Bella s'installe gracieusement sur sa méridienne, son regard affamé ancré au mien, et écarte grand ses cuisses de porcelaine, son sexe imberbe et luisant de son plaisir s'ouvrant tel un fruit délicieux à ma vue. Rien que ce spectacle me fait bander comme jamais. Et j'ai une trique d'enfer lorsque je vois Tanya se mettre à quatre pattes devant la méridienne...

Humm… Elle aussi aimerait que je la prenne comme une chienne ?

Je me mets à genoux derrière elle et caresse sa fente humide du bout du gland et la sens se tendre. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Edward… Rappelles-toi les conditions…

_Tout, sauf deux choses : l'embrasser et prendre sa virginité (…) son hymen doit rester intact jusqu'à sa conversion._

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

J'y crois pas…

C'est vraiment _ça_ qu'elle veut ?

Je plonge mon regard hébété dans celui lubrique de Bella et elle acquiesce légèrement, un petit sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

Ok…

Je caresse doucement le dos de la blonde en me collant contre elle puis empaume son cul avant d'effleurer le sillon entre ses fesses du bout des doigts, parcourant à plusieurs reprises le doux chemin entre sa fente et son anus, puis sans la prévenir, je plonge deux doigts dans l'intimité de Tanya afin de bien les humidifier. Après quelques va-et-vient et doux gémissements, j'effleure son anus du bout d'un doigt, le caressant doucement et une fois qu'elle est détendue, je pénètre lentement mon index dans ce trou si étroit. L'intrusion ne la dérangeant pas plus que ça – apparemment, elle doit y être habituée – j'enfonce un second doigt et attends patiemment qu'elle se relâche, et une fois que je l'entends soupirer d'aise lorsque mes doigts sont totalement en elle, je les fais aller et venir à plusieurs reprises, m'extasiant de la sentir si serrée autour.

J'en peux plus !

D'un mouvement vif, je lubrifie ma bite en la frottant contre sa fente détrempée et ôte mes doigts de son sphincter pour les remplacer par mon gland. Je m'enfonce lentement en elle, attentif à la moindre plainte de douleur puis au bout de quelques minutes, je savoure le plaisir d'être enfoncé dans sa chair la plus intime. Et je m'imagine déjà la sensation que je connaîtrais en étant dans ma belle déesse…

Oh putain c'est si étroit… Tellement serré, ferme et souple à la fois… Et c'est si chaud…

Je me recule légèrement et entame un lent va et vient, me délectant de l'exquise sensation que m'offre cet anneau étroitement resserré autour de ma queue. La blonde a l'air d'apprécier ce que je lui fais et un faible gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque l'une de mes mains quitte ses hanches pour débusquer son clitoris.

Je rejette la tête en arrière, appréciant le plaisir d'être entièrement engouffré en Tanya et alors que je la redresse, je croise les yeux gourmands de Bella.

Ils brillent d'une intensité sans pareille et je peux clairement lire la satisfaction, le désir et l'envie dans son regard affamé. Brusquement, ses yeux se révulsent dans leurs orbites et ses lèvres s'écartent légèrement pour libérer la plus jouissive des mélodies, un merveilleux soupir d'extase. Je baisse mon regard et suis ébahi par la magnificence du spectacle qui se joue devant mes yeux.

Le visage enfoui entre les cuisses de Bella, Tanya lèche goulûment chaque pli de sa douce intimité.

Oh putain que c'est chaud !

Je grogne sauvagement alors que je m'enfonce d'un puissant coup de rein au plus profond de la blonde, un claquement sec retentit lorsque mon bassin butte contre son petit cul si serré. Bella plonge son regard dans le mien et je m'émerveille devant le panel d'émotions que j'y lis. Si son esprit m'est totalement fermé, son regard est comme un livre ouvert. Plaisir, envie, satisfaction, faim, extase… luisent de ses yeux et j'ai hâte d'expédier Tanya pour me repaître de cette exquise créature.

Bella est magnifique, son corps ondule de plaisir sous les coups de langue frénétiques de la blonde qui lèche avidement la fente de sa maîtresse avec une joie sans égal, comme si c'était un ultime honneur qui lui avait été accordé. Un délicieux cri s'échappe des lèvres de Bella lorsque Tanya se met à suçoter voracement son clito et mon cri l'accompagne alors que je m'enfonce sauvagement dans l'anus de Tanya. Je n'y tiens plus et accélère le rythme, allant et venant furieusement en elle. Je vais finir par lui péter la rondelle en la martelant frénétiquement de mes coups de butoir mais putain ! Quel pied !Comment voulez-vous que je me retienne alors que je découvre les joies de la sodomie et du triolisme ? Avec deux pucelles en plus ! C'est si bon d'aller et venir dans cette blonde et de l'observer donner du plaisir à Bella !

Bella… Son incomparable beauté est sublimée par le plaisir et son regard luit d'un feu sauvage et sacré. Ses deux mains accrochées à la chevelure blonde, elle plaque le visage de Tanya contre sa délicieuse petite chatte et ondule frénétiquement du bassin, aux portes de l'extase. Je frotte furieusement le clitoris de la blonde qui se tortille contre moi tout en la pilonnant bestialement, encore et encore.

Le corps de l'ange brun installé sur le sofa est subitement parcouru de violents soubresauts et son visage affiche une intense extase. Une douce mélopée s'élève dans la pièce lorsque Bella est submergée par son orgasme ; Tanya, le visage coincé entre l'étau des cuisses de sa maîtresse, lape goulûment tout le jus que Bella déverse en gémissant et ne lui laisse pas le temps de se remettre de son orgasme, recommençant à téter, léchouiller et aspirer le clitoris de l'ange extatique.

J'en peux plus… c'est trop bon… à la fois si beau et torride à voir et si exquis à vivre…

Tanya m'accompagne dans tous mes mouvements, s'empalant furieusement l'anus sur ma queue à chaque fois que je m'enfonce bestialement en elle en grognant comme une bête, appréciant follement la sensation de cet étroit anneau enserrant ma bite. Cela fait bien longtemps que la musique de Léo Délibes est imperceptible, recouverte par nos gémissements, soupirs, grognements et autres cris orgasmiques

- Hmmm…

- Aaaaaah….

- Grmpf…

- Ouiiiii…

- Haaaaan…

- Hmpf…

- Rhaaaaaa…

- Putain de bordel de merde !

Le corps de la blonde convulse sous le mien alors que je roule son clitoris entre mes doigts et elle mord doucement celui de Bella tandis je pince son bouton afin que l'orgasme la frappe à son tour. Bella, quant à elle, est à nouveau envahie par une intense vague de plaisir et leurs cris d'extase ainsi que le spectacle de ces deux femmes au summum du plaisir m'envoient au Nirvana. Agrippé fermement aux hanches de la blonde, je plonge furieusement en elle une dernière fois. Mon cri se joint aux leurs alors que je la remplis de mon fluide glacial en me déversant fortement en elle en de longs jets saccadés.

- Aaaaah… Ouiiiii… Putain…

Nos trois corps frissonnent et peinent à retrouver une respiration normale ; je caresse doucement les fesses de Tanya et glisse hors d'elle, haletant en ne sentant plus la pression de son sphincter sur mon membre. Elle, aussi halète lorsqu'elle sent le vide qui se fait en elle, puis s'écroule au sol.

Un délicieux soupir s'échappe des lèvres de Bella, entrecoupé par son souffle court ; justement ce qui le rend si délicieux…

Elle m'observe avec un regard envahi de mille émotions différentes et l'émerveillement le plus total illumine son visage. Bella inspire lentement puis se redresse en position assise. Elle se lève, fait quelques pas vers moi et chancèle légèrement ; je l'empêche de tomber en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et la plaque contre moi avant de m'emparer délicatement de ses lèvres. Bella fait preuve de beaucoup moins de délicatesse et mordille tout en suçotant ma lèvre inférieure avant d'autoriser l'accès à ma langue de sa délicieuse bouche. Elle s'écarte légèrement de moi en poussant un agréable soupir, le regard brillant d'excitation douloureusement contenue, puis suce le lobe de mon oreille avant de chuchoter d'une voix envoûtante et ruisselante de désir.

- Humm… Edwaaaard…. Tu étais magnifique à voir… J'ai hâte de t'avoir rien qu'à moi…

Ses paroles me font gémir et je glisse une main jusqu'à sa fente si humide et si tiède pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts tout en susurrant d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

- Mais je suis tout à toi, ma Bella… Tout à toi et toujours prêt…

Et pour lui confirmer mes dires, je plaque furieusement et frotte mon érection contre son bas-ventre. La pensée de nos ébats à venir et ses mots m'ont foutu la gaule.

- Huuuum… délicieux… J'ai adoré te regarder ravager Tanya et tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis pressée que tu m'explores totalement… Tu es très doué à ce que j'ai pu voir… J'ai hâte de découvrir tous tes talents cachés…

- Bellaaaa… Tu me rends dingue.

Un sourire éblouissant étire les lèvres de Bella puis, en soupirant, elle s'écarte de moi pour aller s'accroupir à côté de Tanya. Bah ! Une fois de plus, je l'avais oublié celle-là… Et pourtant, je l'ai tellement martelée que ma bite connaît son rectum comme sa poche !

Elle lui caresse doucement la tête jusqu'à ce que la blonde lève les yeux, son regard toujours empli d'une adoration et d'une vénération sans pareilles.

- Tu étais magnifique ma petite Tanya. Si belle à voir alors qu'il te prenait comme une chienne… Tu as aimé ? Tu crois qu'il me mérite ?

C'est quoi son délire ? Moi je devrais la mériter ? Elle est vraiment barje celle-là ! C'est elle qui devrait se sentir honorée de ma présence ! Mais bon… J'adore sa folie douce, sa virginité et sa perversité. Et son sang… Ce n'est même pas la peine d'aborder le sujet car rien que de penser à l'odeur de son essence vitale me met le venin à la bouche.

Tanya regarde Bella comme si elle était son idole et lui répond d'une voix brûlante de ferveur et d'extase.

- Oui Maîtresse, j'ai aimé… Il a beaucoup de talent vous ne le regretterez pas… Il mérite amplement de vous honorer.

- Merci Tanya. Tu peux disposer maintenant.

Bella aide la blonde à se relever puis celle-ci tourne les talons et se faufile discrètement, les jambes peinant à supporter son poids, jusqu'à une porte avant de disparaître derrière. L'ange brun se tourne face à moi et un sourire carnassier ruisselant de promesses de plaisir étire ses lèvres. Elle s'approche lentement de moi, splendide prédatrice puis pose ses lèvres tièdes sur mon torse pour un doux baiser avant de me prendre la main et de m'inviter à la suivre jusqu'à un autre coin de la pièce où se situe un paravent. Elle m'entraîne derrière et je découvre un immense lit recouvert de soie blanche et rempli de coussins dont le baldaquin vomit quantités de voiles d'une blancheur immaculée. Cet espace est baigné par la lueur blafarde de la lune et le reflet de cet astre sur la déesse à mes côtés la rend plus belle encore.

Ses mains explorent timidement mon torse - quel contraste avec les récents évènements ! – puis son regard de braise se vrille au mien. Elle lèche mon sternum et remonte jusqu'au coin de mes lèvres, sa langue tiède traçant un chemin brûlant qui me faisait vibrer de tout mon être. Elle suçote doucement ma lèvre inférieure, son parfum envoûtant m'enveloppe totalement, créant une espèce de bulle protectrice englobant nos deux corps. J'ai toujours soif de son sang aux accents de Terre Promise, mais je relègue rapidement la brûlure au second plan, beaucoup plus préoccupé par son corps recelant trésors et richesses.

Avide de découvrir les mystères dont regorge ma vierge lubrique, mes mains parcourent son corps, savourant la perfection de ses courbes.

Cette humaine me déroute totalement.

Mille fois plus belle que la plus belle des vampires, elle rayonne d'innocence et de vice à la fois dans mes bras, s'apprêtant à m'offrir son bien le plus précieux – ou dois-je dire ses - en toute confiance et pour la première fois de mon existence, je me trouve en adoration devant une personne.

Une petite humaine splendide, aux pensées inaccessibles, vierge à souhait et pourtant démoniaque de lubricité.

Pour une fois, j'ai envie de tirer le maximum du potentiel de ma proie avant de m'en abreuver.

Ses lèvres glissent dans mon cou puis jusqu'à mon oreille dont elle suçote le lobe avant de chuchoter d'une voix suave.

- Je vais m'offrir à toi de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, Edward… Ensuite seulement tu pourras prendre ma virginité… Et je tiens à te prévenir que je m'offrirai à toi et te prendrai jusqu'à ce que je t'use…

Bella niche son visage dans mon cou et je souris largement à ses paroles.

Pauvre petite fille innocente – enfin pas tant que ça – qui croit pouvoir épuiser un vampire… Qu'elle est mignonne !

- Humm… j'ai hâte de découvrir tout ce que tu caches, Bella… Et je vais en user et abuser sans modération, crois-moi !

Elle gémit et j'enroule une main dans ses cheveux pour amener son visage au mien et écraser ma bouche sur la sienne, tandis que mon autre main pressée sur ses fesses plaque son corps fiévreusement contre le mien. Ses douces lèvres tièdes s'entrouvrent sous la pression des miennes et ma langue par à la conquête de sa délicieuse bouche au parfum d'Eden. Elle gémit faiblement et son haleine tiède et sucrée s'emmêle à la mienne formant une combinaison particulièrement savoureuse. Notre baiser est à la fois doux et brutal et nos mains, passionnées. Je la pousse lentement jusqu'au lit puis l'allonge en son centre sans jamais quitter ses lèvres au goût de paradis. Je veux me délecter et me repaître de tout ce que peut m'offrir ce petit être si fascinant. Je m'allonge tout contre elle et mes lèvres cheminent dans son cou avant de parsemer son buste d'une pluie de baisers humides et légers comme des plumes. Son cœur s'emballe et son souffle se fait court lorsque mes mains prennent ses seins en coupe et que ma langue se perd dans le creux entre ses deux globes laiteux et voluptueux. Elle gémit faiblement lorsque ma bouche voyage sur son sein absolument parfait.

Ouais, c'est ça…

Des courbes parfaites, un corps et un visage parfait, un équilibre entre innocence et perversité parfait, une fragrance parfaite.

Bella est absolument parfaite.

Un petit cri adorable s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque je me mets à téter son téton tendu de désir, la saveur de sa peau est si succulente que je gémis de bonheur en savourant sa délicieuse pointe durcie. Ma main posée sur son autre sein se fait plus pressante, le pétrissant délicatement et taquinant son téton en le faisant rouler entre mes doigts. Ma bouche quitte sa pointe gorgée de plaisir à contre-cœur, laissant place à ma main et mes doigts, mais elle se régale en pensant à ce qu'elle va faire, là maintenant.

Alors que je malaxe ses seins, la faisant soupirer d'aise et onduler contre moi, mes lèvres reprennent leur découverte du corps de Bella, cheminant le long de son sternum, de son ventre plat et ferme, s'attardant à la faire frémir et gémir en dessinant délicatement les contours de son nombril, et alors que ma bouche atteint sa fente humide et subtilement parfumée, Bella me repousse en poussant un petit soupir.

Pourquoi faut qu'elle casse l'ambiance ?

Oh. Oh… C'est quoi ce petit sourire machiavélique et cette lueur lubrique dans l'œil ?

Bella me pousse à m'allonger et ses mains se baladent sur mon torse, mes abdos tandis que sa langue suit chacun de leurs déplacements.

Je n'ai jamais connu une telle sensation de mon existence. Jamais une main et une langue découvrant pudiquement mon corps ne m'ont fait chavirer à ce point.

Je suis totalement envoûté par ce petit bout de femme regorgeant d'érotisme et de sensualité.

J'empoigne ses cheveux et amène son visage à mon niveau avant de m'emparer voracement de ses lèvres et de mémoriser pour l'éternité à venir chaque parcelle de sa bouche, de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Je n'oublierai jamais cette fragile jeune femme.

Au même titre que je ne pourrais jamais oublier la petite Marie Swann.

Hey ! C'est grâce à elle, pour perpétuer sa mémoire, que j'organise mon petit rituel chaque année !

Bella, elle, en est l'aboutissement parfait ; un feu d'artifice de plaisirs. Je savourerai son souvenir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je gémis lourdement dans sa bouche lorsque sa main tiède empoigne fermement ma bite et entame un lent va et vient sur mon membre douloureux, son pouce trace lentement des petits cercles sur mon gland, en rythme avec le mouvement de sa main. Elle s'arrache à mes lèvres et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je hurle déjà de plaisir…

- Rha putain ouiii ! Bellaaaa !

Ses lèvres tièdes se sont refermées autour de mon gland et je les sens s'étirer en un large sourire autour de ma queue. Si j'avais adoré mon initiation à la fellation avec Lauren et pris beaucoup de plaisir à me trouver dans la bouche brûlante de la petite Tanya, rien ne m'avait préparé au plaisir cataclysmique que m'apportaient les douces et tièdes lippes de Bella. Agenouillée à côté de moi et penchée sur ma queue, l'ange brun me lèche goulûment en gémissant de contentement sur toute ma longueur avant de suçoter mon gland – fffff… putain quel pied – s'en délectant fiévreusement et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier mon plaisir lorsqu'elle m'engloutit totalement…

- Hmmm… wéééé bébé… comme ça … putain continue comme ça…

Le souffle court, je me redresse légèrement pour la voir afficher un air plus que satisfait et lire la moquerie dans son regard… Ah tu veux jouer à ça ma belle ? Avec moi ? Hmmm… C'est mal me connaître…

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, je l'agrippe par la taille et la retourne, enfouissant mon visage entre ses cuisses, avant de titiller son clito du bout de la langue. Elle se redresse et se cambre violemment en criant et je dois la maintenir fermement en place si je veux pouvoir en profiter. Une fois remise de l'effet de surprise, Bella m'avale à nouveau, une petite main enroulée autour de ma queue et l'autre malaxant mes boules. Putain, elle est douée la coquine ! J'aspire son bouton de plaisir et plonge deux doigts dans sa fente détrempée, son goût est si savoureux que j'en jouirai rien que de la déguster. Son bassin ondule sur mon visage et je gémis tout en la dévorant, sa bouche va et vient sur ma queue et sa langue virevolte autour avec une précision démoniaque. Je suis tombé sur une virtuose de la pipe !

Alors qu'elle m'avale encore et que je m'en vais buter au fond de sa gorge, je continue ma torture, taquinant son clito avec ma langue, enfonçant encore et encore mes doigts en elle et caressant lentement son anus du bout du pouce. Bella gémit lourdement lorsque mon pouce la pénètre également et les vibrations m'envoient vraiment loin.

- Aaaaaah Edward… t'arrête surtout paaaas…

- ou chque uveu bwébwé…

Nos deux corps bougent en harmonie, nous ne sommes plus que gémissements et extase, ondulant l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de la libération.

Bella hurle de plaisir lorsque je mordille son bouton et que mes doigts vont et viennent profondément en elle en alternance. Pour se venger, elle me racle la queue avec ses dents et putain ! C'est trop bon…

Le corps de Bella est envahi de violents tremblements et elle remue furieusement du bassin ; j'enroule ma main libre autour de sa taille pour la maintenir en place et lui dévore avidement sa délicieuse petite chatte tout en m'enfonçant encore et encore dans sa bouche. Ses parois se resserrent étroitement autour de mes doigts…

- Rhaahaaan ouiiii! Edwaaaaaard…

… elle m'explose violemment au visage en convulsant, submergée par une intense vague de plaisir et je ne la laisse pas s'en remettre, mes doigts continuent d'opérer leur magie.

Bella m'en veut apparemment car sa bouche et sa langue se font plus pressantes, me léchouillant, m'aspirant sans relâche, encore et encore et elle me mordille le gland avant de le suçoter à nouveau et de m'avaler encore, et j'accélère le rythme de mes doigts et ma langue. Toi ma belle, je vais encore te faire jouir avant de passer aux choses sérieuses…

Elle doit bien se douter de ce que je cherche à faire car elle m'avale à nouveau goulûment, engloutissant ma bite dans sa délicieuse bouche si tiède. Je la sens tressauter entre ses lèvres et je sais que je suis perdu… J'aspire furieusement son clito et le mordille alors que je me répands violemment dans sa bouche après un brusque coup de rein et il n'en faut pas plus à Bella pour décoller à nouveau vers les sphères de l'extase.

- Edwaaaaaaard !

- Putain ouiiii… Bellaaaaaa !

J'enroule étroitement mes bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir en place, le visage ruisselant de son exquise essence enfoncé entre ses cuisses de porcelaine. Son parfum m'apaise et je ne me sens pas capable de la relâcher maintenant. Je reprends peu à peu mon souffle et m'aperçois que Bella agit de même, le nez enfouit dans mon pubis. Elle reprend peu à peu ses esprits et roule sur le côté avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le lit en riant aux éclats.

- Wow ! Ta langue et tes doigts sont vraiment magiques, Edward… Mais j'espère pour toi que tu n'en as pas fini avec moi…

Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise lorsque ma main s'abat sur son splendide petit cul et ronronne de plaisir. Humm… Une adepte de la fessée ? Cool.

- Oh non bébé, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi, loin de là même…

Et pour lui confirmer mon état, je l'attrape fermement sous les aisselles et plaque son bassin contre le mien. J'ai à nouveau une trique d'enfer, mais il faut bien avouer qu'elle ne fait rien pour m'empêcher de bander comme un âne !

C'est tout de même pratique cet état vampirique… Pas la peine d'attendre je ne sais pas combien de temps pour recharger les batteries ! Je suis un vrai satyre… j'ai même l'impression d'être atteint de priapisme ! Bah ! Je vais bien m'éclater tout le reste de la nuit et peut-être encore demain, on verra ce qu'elle peut encore supporter. Je la croquerai une fois qu'elle me suppliera de ne plus la faire jouir, parce que ça finira bien par arriver, sa condition de faible humaine ne lui permet pas de subir une pléiade d'orgasmes.

Bella se jette sur mes lèvres et nous pouvons enfin goûter nos essences mutuellement. Seigneur, la combinaison de nos deux saveurs est terrible, un aphrodisiaque à l'état pur ! Et je ne dois pas être le seul à le ressentir vu les doux gémissements de ma belle…

Bella s'écarte légèrement puis se retourne, se mettant à quatre pattes devant moi et frottant son splendide petit cul contre ma queue. Oh putain… à croire que la sodomie est une pratique naturelle dans cette espèce de secte de vierges lubriques !

J'adore…

Un délicieux soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque je caresse son étroite entrée du bout du pouce et un gémissement de pur plaisir retentit agréablement lorsque je l'enfonce lentement en elle tout en massant son clitoris.

- Edwaaaard… Arrête de me taquiner… tu sais très bien ce que je veux, vas-y…

Oh putain ! Mais c'est qu'elle cherche vraiment les ennuis cette petite !

D'un mouvement vif et fluide, je remplace mon pouce par le bout de ma queue et c'est un pur bonheur que de plonger dans son anneau. Elle est à la fois si incroyablement étroite et si détendue, c'est un régal de glisser en elle si aisément. Pas une seule plainte, que de merveilleux soupirs et gémissements. Je m'enfonce dans sa chair la plus intime d'un coup de rein bestial et elle crie de plaisir alors que je la remplis des deux côtés, mes doigts profondément ancrés dans sa fente. Je la maintiens fermement et m'assois sur mes talons, obligeant Bella à suivre le mouvement de façon à ce qu'elle soit elle-même assise sur le bout de ma queue.

Parfait, j'ai les mains libres comme ça !

Elle rejette la tête en arrière, sur mon épaule, et un sourire extatique illumine son visage tandis que je glisse une main sur ses seins pour torturer ses délicieux tétons en même temps que sa fente détrempée et son sphincter. Elle aime ça, la salope ! Elle danse littéralement sur ma bite, s'empalant elle-même encore et encore en suivant une cadence infernale. Je lèche son cou délicat et fais rouler ses pointes durcies entre mes doigts en m'enfonçant sauvagement tandis que mon pouce et mon index attaquent son clito et que mon majeur la pénètre avec acharnement.

Elle vient violemment sur mes doigts, envahie par son orgasme, en hurlant ; j'agrippe fermement ses hanches et m'enfonce brusquement en grognant à plusieurs reprises, avant de me libérer en elle d'un puissant coup de rein salvateur en criant mon plaisir.

Je l'enlace étroitement, la tête enfouie dans son cou, en attendant de reprendre mon souffle.

- Putain Bella, t'es délirante !

- Humm… Je pourrais te retourner le compliment ! Mais… attends qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses avant de me qualifier de « délirante »…

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois avoir compris ?

Bordel cette fille est incroyable ! Un aphrodisiaque sur pattes et une vraie mine de concentré de plaisir. Je la regretterai lorsque je l'aurai croquée… 10 ans que je trempe ma bite dans toutes les pucelles possibles à la Saint-Valentin et jamais je n'avais pris un tel pied. Bella est extraordinaire pour une humaine, elle a un don pour le sexe. Je pourrais très bien faire une exception à la règle et lui laisser la vie sauve, mais… le parfum de son sang est si tentateur que la soif l'emporte. Mais bon, je peux encore me repaître de son corps à quelques reprises…

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque la langue de Bella se faufile dans ma bouche et la caresse sous toutes les coutures. Je gémis dans sa bouche et nous fais rouler sur le lit, elle se tortille en gloussant tandis que nos mains partent à la découverte de nos corps entremêlés.

Elle me pousse à m'allonger et commence à ramper sur mon corps, ses seins soyeux pressés fermement contre mon torse de pierre et elle s'empare de ma lèvre inférieure qu'elle suçote tendrement. Son bassin se meut délicieusement contre le mien et sa fente détrempée me nargue à se frotter scandaleusement contre ma queue. Si je ne me retenais pas, je l'aurai déjà empalée sur ma bite. Mais elle est vierge, je la laisse décider « quand » et « comment ».

Ah, apparemment c'est « maintenant » et « cavalière ».

Oh putain de bordel de merde que c'est bon ! Elle me chevauche et se laisse doucement glisser sur mon gland, allant et venant dessus, uniquement sur cette petite part si sensible de ma personne, ses mains se cramponnent à mes biceps et les miennes sont délicatement posées sur sa taille. Je caresse doucement ses fesses, ses cuisses et sa chute de reins, elle frémit sous mes doigts. Son regard de braise est plongé dans le mien et je la vois mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure. Brusquement, sans que je m'y attende, elle s'empale vivement sur ma queue et un petit cri de douleur s'échappe de sa bouche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas la voir souffrir…

Une larme perle au coin de ses yeux et je pose délicatement une main sur sa joue pour l'essuyer avec mon pouce. Elle sourit largement puis inspire lentement et commence à onduler sur moi et putain comme c'est bon !

Elle se déhanche sensuellement et ses seins se balancent doucement au rythme de son déhanchement, sa croix d'Ânkh dérivant lentement au gré de nos mouvements. Et elle se laisse coulisser, encore et encore, de bas en haut, de haut en bas, dans un lent va et vient et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant Wagner résonner dans la pièce ; quelle ironie, c'est la « chevauchée des Walkyries » !

Je m'empare de ses tétons, les fais rouler entre mes doigts et j'enroule mes lèvres autour d'une de ses pointes gorgées de plaisir et la tête fervemment puis glisse une main entre nos corps pour débusquer son clitoris. Bella gémit sous mes caresses et accélère sa cadence tandis que j'accompagne chacun de ses mouvements, avant de se cambrer violemment, me régalant de la vue qu'offre nos deux corps joints. Je n'ai jamais vu pareil érotisme. Voir ma queue luisante de son plaisir aller et venir en elle est tout simplement jouissif !

La voir m'utiliser pour prendre son plaisir sublime sa magnificence. Elle se cramponne fermement à mes cuisses tout en ondulant furieusement sur moi, encore et encore et je me sens partir. Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue et caresse frénétiquement son clito, je veux qu'elle prenne son pied pour sa « première fois » ; hallelujah ! Ça marche ! Ses parois se resserrent étroitement autour de mon chibre englouti en elle et son petit corps s'agite convulsivement alors que d'un dernier coup de rein je jouis violemment, me répandant en elle en de longs jets saccadés.

- Edwaaaaaaard…

- Bordel Bellaaaaa-arg !

Elle s'écroule sur moi et sa tête vient se nicher dans mon cou ; j'enroule étroitement mes bras autour de sa taille et m'empare de ses lèvres. Un engourdissement absolument délicieux prend possession de mon corps et je bande à nouveau lorsque sa langue lèche mon oreille et qu'elle me murmure « encore ». Je la prends à nouveau… encore… et encore… et encore… J'ai perdu le compte des heures, des minutes, ça fait peut-être même des jours que je la baise…

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis envoûté par son corps synonyme de plaisir et cette musique… Putain cette musique aux chœurs si intemporels, ces voix qui se mêlent aux nôtres alors que l'extase nous envahit à nouveau, encore et encore… Tallis renforce la puissance de notre orgasme. Mon corps couvre celui de Bella, nos doigts entrelacés remontés au niveau de son doux visage, nos langues se lancent dans un duel acharné tandis que je plonge en elle lentement, savourant le moindre millimètre de sa douce intimité, puisant tout le plaisir que ce corps si exquis m'offre sans pudeur. Et les orgasmes se succèdent, encore et encore… les siens… les miens… et je m'enfonce encore en elle d'un brutal coup de rein au summum du plaisir, jouissant violemment en elle, encore une fois…

Et mon corps s'engourdit de plus en plus… ma tête devient lourde comme si je combattais le sommeil… comme entrainé dans une spirale de torpeur alors que ma partenaire, elle, est comme habitée par une force inépuisable et qu'elle continue inlassablement de pomper toute mon énergie. Ca en devient même énormément déroutant car j'avais l'impression d'être simple spectateur et que Bella contrôlait mon corps.

Bella se jette à nouveau sur mes lèvres et m'incite à la laisser prendre les commandes ; Elle me pousse sur le dos et je goûte à nouveau au plaisir de ses délicieuses lèvres coulissant sur ma queue.

Bordel ! C'est trop bon ! Mais pourquoi suis-je à la limite de la léthargie ? Et cette musique… Carmina Burana… le roulement des timbales… les chœurs… Pourquoi suis-je si faible ?

Hmmm… ses lèvres… j'agrippe ses doux cheveux et baise sa bouche sans ménagement avant de jouir… encore…

Elle ne me laisse pas de répit et agrippe ma bite, sa petite main me branle avec art jusqu'à ce que je sois raide à nouveau et que Bella s'empale sur moi… encore…

Bordel, c'est quoi cette merde ? C'est elle l'humaine, et moi le vampire qui commence à être épuisé. C'est quoi ce délire ? Bon sang, j'en peux plus de cet état léthargique, j'ai l'impression d'être anesthésié ou à la limite de tomber de sommeil, c'est incroyable…

Bella m'embrasse fougueusement tout en se déhanchant sur moi, encore… toujours… J'en peux plus… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait ? Elle va finir par me tuer à vouloir baiser encore et encore…

J'EN PEUX PLUS !

J'agrippe fermement sa nuque et la fais se pencher, je lèche avidement sa jugulaire et choisis où percer. Là ! Oui, juste là… Mes dents s'enfoncent dans sa chair comme dans du beurre alors que je jouis à nouveau et je commence à m'abreuver…

POUAH ! Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ? Y'a l'odeur du sang, la couleur du sang, mais ça n'est pas du sang… C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Ooooh Edward… Tu ne veux déjà plus t'amuser avec moi ?

Bella me regarde, un air de profonde tristesse sur le visage. Pourquoi ne se tord-t-elle pas de douleur sous la brûlure du venin ?

Non, tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est continuer à m'utiliser pour atteindre un énième orgasme.

Brusquement, un sourire extatique illumine son visage alors qu'elle pose ses deux mains sur son ventre.

- Oh ! Ça a marché… ça a marché !

Elle se met à rire et à pleurer de joie en caressant affectueusement son ventre. Mais c'est quoi ça ? Des centaines de minuscules billes roulent sous la peau de son abdomen. Et son ventre se met à enfler… Non, je dois rêver, c'est impossible autrement… En dix minutes, son ventre a atteint la taille de celui d'une femme enceinte de cinq mois… et elle continue de répéter inlassablement, le visage baigné de larmes de bonheur, « ça a marché »…

Elle frappe quatre coups dans ses mains et Tanya arrive précipitamment, un sourire éclatant au visage alors qu'elle regarde avec adoration le ventre distendu de Bella…

Une main remontant lentement le long de son ventre jusqu'à son bijou, Bella tire sur le bas de la croix, un claquement sec retentit et une minuscule dague en diamant est maintenant dans sa main. Elle entaille mon torse avec. QUOI ? Elle l'entaille à nouveau, et encore, et encore… Des dizaines d'entailles sanguinolentes du sang de mes victimes… elle se penche sur mon torse tout en ondulant encore du bassin et lèche tout le sang qui en découle. Elle me vide de tous les fluides vitaux que j'ai aspiré dans la journée.

Tanya se poste face à Bella et celle-ci pose un doigt sur le front de la blonde et un autre sur son cœur.

- C'est enfin l'heure de la conversion, Tanya !

Bella jubile et Tanya se jette fougueusement sur ses lèvres. Un étrange phénomène se produit…

Un faisceau lumineux constitué d'un million de fils dorés s'échappe de leurs bouches jointes pour former un dôme protecteur autour de leurs deux corps. La lumière est si éblouissante qu'elle me brûle les yeux, et lorsqu'elle disparaît, je suis complètement horrifié… Elles ont échangé leurs corps. Bella est debout à côté de moi et la blonde est enceinte jusqu'au cou sur le bout de ma queue.

Je nage en plein cauchemar…

- ENFIN ! 2400 ans que cette ordure d'Alexandre m'a enfermée dans cette misérable enveloppe humaine, me condamnant à m'abreuver de sang pour survivre… 2400 ans pendant lesquels j'ai été séquestrée par les Volturi… Tu as bien meilleur goût que les trois frères, Edward, tu es plus savoureux. Je t'ai bien choisi… J'ai eu peur que nos deux races ne soient pas compatibles, mais si ! Regarde Tanya, Edward. Son corps porte notre descendance ! Des centaines de futures amazones, cette fois-ci indestructibles grâce à ton patrimoine génétique de vampire !

- De quoi tu parles, Bella !

Vous le croyez ? Je suis terrorisé… Moi, le prédateur ultime, je suis effrayé ! Bella a un regard de démente et un sourire cruel aux lè dernière ne ressemble plus du tout au petit chaton fragile que j'étais pressé de faire jouir et surtout de goûter. Désormais, je ne pense plus qu'à fuir…

- Tu n'as pas encore compris Edward ? N'as-tu donc pas trouvé étrange que ma peau soit à la même température que la tienne ou que tu t'épuises orgasme après orgasme ? M'as-tu écouté tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai conté la légende des amazones et leur divinité enlevée ? C'était moi. Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils m'ont condamnée à vivre sous cette apparence humaine, j'ai tout perdu. Je ne peux même plus enfanter moi-même, je suis obligée de sacrifier l'une de mes filles…

J'entends brusquement une espèce d'horrible déchirure et je vois quelque chose transpercer le ventre de Tanya de l'intérieur. Mes cheveux se dressent et j'ai la chair de poule, épouvanté par l'horreur qui se déroule sous mes yeux. L'enveloppe charnelle de Tanya retombe mollement au sol, horrible parodie de costume, et une mante religieuse de 170 centimètres de haut me fait face à la place de la blonde, à l'ignoble gueule menaçante et baveuse avançant impitoyablement vers moi. Je suis incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, totalement anesthésié par un quelconque venin circulant dans mes veines… l'aberration diabolique me maintient fermement entre ses pattes avant et c'est frappé d'effroi et de stupeur que je vois ma mort arriver de plein fouet…

**Bella POV :**

2400 ans… C'est très long à vivre lorsque vous êtes condamné à vivre dans un corps limité. Tout ça à cause de la folie des hommes…

Le mâle est fou par nature, il ne pense qu'à asseoir sa domination en guerroyant avec son voisin. Par la faute d'un homme, un seul, le monde a cessé d'évoluer dans la paix et l'amour. Par la faute d'un homme, l'humanité a régressé pendant de trop nombreux siècles, renonçant aux progrès et à la connaissance.

Par la faute d'un homme, les femmes ont été asservies, reléguées au rang d'objet, de pondeuse ou de bonne à tout faire, subissant la folie de la phallocratie.

L'homme pense toujours dominer le sexe faible, mais il n'a pas encore compris que le véritable pouvoir réside dans le corps de la femme. La preuve ? Sont-ils capables d'enfanter ? Même si leur corps était conçu pour, ils en seraient incapables. Regardez un peu les proportions terribles que prend un vulgaire rhume chez un mâle !

Tout cela va enfin prendre fin et nous allons enfin pouvoir nous concentrer sur les vrais problèmes. L'essentiel. La paix et l'amour.

Tant que les hommes seront au pouvoir, nous ne serons qu'en guerre. Mais les temps changent… et les hommes seront remis à leur place, c'est l'ordre naturel des choses…

Béni soit ce brave petit vampire, avec lequel j'ai découvert et expérimenté bon nombre de choses sensationnelles et surtout pris un pied d'enfer, grâce à lui, nous aurons plein de merveilleuses et fortes filles ! Il n'y a qu'à regarder à quel point Tanya se régale, à croire que le corps d'un vampire est riche en protéines !

- Excusez-moi, Maîtresse…

- Oui Rosalie ?

- Le vampire Emmett vient d'arriver.

- Humm… Te crois-tu prête pour ta conversion, Rosalie ?

**FIN**


	2. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

Hello !

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais, je sais, pas bien...

C'est juste que j'ai eu une immense surprise ce matin en ouvrant ma boîte mail puisque j'ai reçu un message du** DAMN ADDICT LEMON** m'annonçant que **"N'oublie Jamais"** a été sélectionnée pour leurs awards dans la catégorie** "BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL"** !

Quel pied de savoir que mon histoire est lue et qu'elle plait, il n'y a pas meilleure récompense que cela.

Mais de savoir que je peux éventuellement gagner le award du** "BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL"** me fait carrément planer, je suis sur mon p'tit nuage depuis ce matin !

Bon, je sais que la concurrence est rude avec entres-autres **"Premières pulsations" de Letmesign**, **"Soulmates" des excellentes Twincréations**, **"Addiction" de Drinou** et **"Vampire can fly" de Roxylady666**, mais il est toujours bon de rêver, non? L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit !

Bref, vous pouvez aller voter pour moi ou les autres auteurs, dans les diverses catégories présentées en vous rendant sur le forum du **DAMN ADDICT LEMON** (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS) !

**http : (/) damn - addict - lemon (.) forumgratuit (.) fr (Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS).**

N'oubliez pas, si vous copiez-collez le lien, d'enlever les espaces et les parenthèses !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et...

bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
